turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:South Africa
We have the flag of the Union of South Africa next to the heading Republic of South Africa. From the content of the article, it seems either flag would work all right and neither would be great. How should we proceed? Put in both with captions explaining the difference, as we have with China, France, and a few others? Turtle Fan 23:10, 23 April 2009 (UTC) That's probably the best way to go. TR 23:19, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :There we go. :I'm in sympathy with the decolonization of Africa, but I have to say that from a purely aesthetic standpoint the Republican flag is anything but an improvement over the Union flag. Not that that was anything to write home about itself. Turtle Fan 00:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Little more than Apartheid I've read ItPoME a couple of times now. I don't recall any sort of reference to what South Africa was doing to its blacks, only that it was "Aryan dominated". A search at Amazon confirms this. Therefore, we cannot say that they were subject to Apartheid as such, only that it was "Aryan dominated". TR 20:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) South Africa in The Two Georges South Africa also appears in The Two Georges. It only appears on the map in the book and its borders are different than in OTL, being much larger. Along with containing all of OTL South Africa, it takes up all of OTL Lesotho, Swaziland, Namibia, Botswana and Zimbabwe,. It is still part of the British Empire in the novel. Is it alright if this info gets added to the article? -- 13:35, March 27, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Just added the info about South Africa in The Two Georges. The info might have to be reworked a little bit, though. -- 20:15, April 15, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Confusion I know that South Africa is part of the British Empire in The Two Georges. However, I think that there may be an inconsistence. The Dutch originally had control over South Africa as the Dutch Cape Colony. The British only took it over from the Dutch in 1795, likely to prevent it from falling under French influence after the First French Republic took over the Netherlands. However, considering that the French Revolution would be a complete bust in the timeline, the Netherlands would likely hold on to it for much longer. I guess that the British eventually took it over from the Dutch in order to get its rich resources such as diamonds and gold. -- 18:50, May 27, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :The same could be said of France (rather than Austria) controlling Belgium, and Russia (rather than Sweden) controlling Finland. We can only assume that the T2G universe was full of aggressive butterflies. The only one that sticks in my craw is that Britain didn't manage to keep Jamaica.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:58, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::You do have some points there, JonathanMarkoff. Though Belgium being part of France or the Netherlands by the late 20th century would make much more sense than have it still part of Austria. The map would just look weird if Belgium was an Austrian enclave separated by the the German States. For the borders, I would likely see Flanders being part of the Netherlands while Wallonia goes to France. As for Finland, I assume that Russia must have went to war with Sweden and easily conquered the territory. -- 13:35, June 5, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian